Hive Collective
The Hive Collective is a union of all Xarai Hives within the Xarai Cloud, a small irregular satellite of the Galaxy. Although a relatively young interstellar species, they are a major regional power. The Hive Collective consists of several major 'Hives', each effectively self-governing, governed using a caste system in which all Xarai have their place. They are one of the most industrious race in the galaxy, capable of massive building and construction projects, due to the vast population of the Collective and their utter devotion to the Hive and the Archons which govern it. Astrography Government Inter-Hive Government The Archons, or rulers, of every Hive, are united by their devotion to the Hive and the being they refer to as the 'Collective', to whom an almost religious reverence is given, although the Hive Collective is far from being one. By and large, each Hive is governed as an autonomous nation, and inter-Hive skirmishes and rivalries are not uncommon, although these rarely escalate into any war, as it would weaken the Hive and the Collective. The Hives are for the most part left to their own devices, although they all focus on the goal of strengthening the Hive and the Xarai species. Each Hive is self-sufficient, leading inter-Hive diplomacy and contact not necessary for the most part. All Hive Archons have access to the gestalt consciousness known as the 'Collective', so physical meetings of the Archons of each Hive are not often called unless there is a situation or external threat that threatens the Collective as a whole. When this occurs, all the Archons are called to the closest thing the Xarai have to a Homeworld, Kaxatar. There they meet to convene and discuss the problem facing the Collective. In one of the few cases where all the Hives are actually united, the Xarai will assemble their armed forces of each of the Hives in one titanic Warswarm. The Warswarm will carve a swath through space, ravaging worlds and entire populations before returning back to the Xarai Cloud. Government of Individual Hives Each Hive is functionally it's own completely independent city-state. Each Hive is ruled autocratically by the Archons, the top of the caste hierarchy, bred from birth to rule. When a decision must be made, the Archons all convene to make a decision, eventually all coming to one decision. All members of the Hive are subject to the decrees of the Archons. The amount of Archons each Hive has is dependent upon the population, although most Hives are so enormous that there aren't enough Archons to govern the city personally and enforce edicts and quotas, so the Servitor Xarai must do so. Servitors function as extensions of the Archon's authority, overseeing the Hive, and making sure their will is done, as well as the day-to-day aspects of governance. Society The Collective Every single member of the species is completely and utterly driven to the advance of the species as a whole, and the being known as the Collective. There is little in terms of free will or thought among the lower castes, as they are bred to be servile workers. They usually develop little to no ambition and live and die for the Hive. In fact, most Xenobiologists believe that every Xarai has a certain connection to the being they call the Collective, something that the Xarai need to survive as if a Xarai is captured or cut off from the Hive and the Collective they will simply die. Among the higher castes, they do have a will and thought of their own, although they are no less in their fervor to serve the Hive itself and the Collective, who they refer to as 'Mother'. Castes of the Hive In the social hierarchy of a Hive, Caste is all that matters. One's caste of birth is where one will remain for the rest of life, with no option of mobility. The different castes are delineated below Archons The Archons of the Hive are the ruling class. With a much higher neural development then the other castes, the Archons are the strategists, administrators, and generals. Archons are separated from the other castes at birth and are raised by the current Archons and their Servitors. They have the ability to exert a primitive form of mental control on nearby Xarai of lower caste, allowing them to direct the operations of the Hive. MORE Broodmothers Warriors Servitors Harvesters Drones Military Economy The economy of the Hive Collective is based primarily on the resources they harvest from planets. The Harvesters raze all settlements on a planet to the ground while harvesting all valuables and whatever the Hive will need to grow or survive. There is no internal economy of the Hive, all resources being put to use to strengthen and expand the Hive, and ensuring the safety of the Collective. CONTINUE History Category:Nations